MY chair
by i-want-chocolate-now
Summary: Jess is annoyed that people keep sitting in her chair, she doesn't mind when a certain soldier sits in said chair though. JECKER!


**Title: My chair.**

**Summary: Jess is annoyed that people keep sitting in her chair, she doesn't mind when a certain soldier sits in said chair though. JECKER!**

**Rating: T, just for kissing and stuff, could be a k but I'm paranoid.**

**More: just a short (not so short) one shot that popped into my head a few minutes ago. Enjoy!**

Jess's P.O.V.

'I hated, hated, hated it when people sit in my chair, it's my job to work at the ADD, how am I supposed to do that if people took my seat and left me walking around aimlessly to try and look busy?'

"Jess? What can I do for you?" Conner asked politely when he noticed me stood behind the chair –MY chair- he was sat in.

"well, that's my seat." I said to him.

"oh, sorry I just need to do this, won't be a sec." he said and focused his attention back to the screens I was supposed to be working at.

*half an hour later*

'it's been half an hour and I haven't done any work since Conner borrowed the ADD while I went on a coffee break, since then Abby borrowed it to look up some animal facts to see what the new creature we had brought in a few hours ago was used to eat, Matt had borrowed it to use the supercomputer to track down Emily using the camera's and even that took him a good ten minutes.'

"hey Jess, can you order some EMD power packs please?" a voice I knew all too well came from behind me which cut straight through my thoughts like a knife.

"sure you don't want to do it yourself?" I asked getting up and pushing the chair towards Becker while I went to walk out, but he stopped me with his firm hand resting on my shoulder and turning me around to face him, I could feel my face heating up because of his actions but I didn't care anymore.

"why would I want to use your computer? Plus, it's your chair." He answered matter-of-factly while looking at me with a concerned and worried look in his eye.

"no-one else seems to care that it's MY chair and MY ADD, why should you?" I muttered, emphasizing the 'my' each time I said it, and I turned to walk away again but from behind he grabbed both of my shoulders, plopped me down into my chair and gave the chair a light shove towards the ADD.

"well, I do care and I know just how annoyed you get when someone sits in your chair." He said and I turned to look at him and realised he was leaning over the back of my chair, his face VERY close to mine.

Becker's P.O.V.

I was just leaning over the chair to watch Jess's screens while she ordered the power packs we needed, when suddenly I felt a small, soft pressure against my cheek, I turned my I eyes to see Jess with her eyes closed and her lips pressed to my cheek.

"Jess?" I questioned, before realised my stupidity as Jess pulled away from my face and looked up at me in shock.

"erm, sorry. Shouldn't have done that, it's just…erm, well…er" she murmered, stuttering in that cute way of hers 'you called her cute!' shouted a voice in my head, yeah I guess I did "sorry." She added.

"it's fine" I whispered in her ear causing her to shiver slightly, I couldn't help the smirk that put itself on my lips, and I did something which I labelled, the bravest thing I had ever done.

Jess's P.O.V.

I gasped in shock as I felt strong arms around my waist lifting me out of my seat and seconds later I was sat down again with a head snuggling into the side of my neck.

"B-B-Becker?" I asked still in shock that I was sat on his lap.

"mmm?" he murmured which tickled my neck, I felt his smirk against my skin as a giggle escaped my lips thanks to my ticklishness.

"wh-what are you doing?" I asked, almost giggling again as he looked upto me and I saw a look of guilt on his face as he began asking me questions of:

"are you alright?" to "did I do something wrong?" and "I am so, so sorry Jess. Please forgive me for doing that."

"it's ok." I replied and turned my head to give him another kiss on the cheek, but he turned at the exact moment I reached up which caused my kiss to miss his cheek and hit him square in the mouth.

"a bit straight forward there weren't you Jess?" he asked with a grin as I buried my face into my hands after pulling away from him in embarrassment, pretty sure I was as red as a ripe tomato.

"I'm sorry" I whispered as I went to get up, but realised his muscular arms where still wrapped securely around my waist "you have to move your arms if I am going to get up" I said half way in between sitting and standing.

"what if I don't want you to get up?" he asked me as he pulled me back onto his lap before turning me around so I was sitting side saddle on his lap.

"well, I kissed you by accident, I went to kiss your cheek and I missed, I'm sorry" I babbled.

"accident?" he said with worry in his voice, I turned to look at him and saw the pain and guilt in his eyes.

"erm, well…I'm sure you have a girlfriend, so I shouldn't be kissing you, if you don't have a girlfriend then that's fine, not that I'm trying to know everything about you" I rambled "it's just that I meant to kiss your chee-" I was cut off as the soldier who I was currently sat on covered my mouth with his, which seemed an awfully efficient way of shutting me up.

Becker's P.O.V.

"so, you don't mind me sitting in your chair?" I asked as I pulled away from her beautifully soft lips, with my signature smirk on my face.

"not at all." She answered before pulling me back into a kiss "in fact," She continued "you can sit there all day if you want" she whispered before capturing my lips again as one final thought crossed my mind 'she better know that I am going to take that option into great consideration.'


End file.
